Double the hitman Trouble
by FallenAngelNeko666
Summary: tsuna and the gang freed the acrcobaleno from their curse! and dame-tsuna's life makes a creepy change when hit with a crazy new weapon. and strangely finds himself facing not one but two reborn's.. allx27 and R27R
1. Chapter 1

Warning ! I don't own khr~!  
-_

CHAPTER ONE :

A week after the curse was lifted Reborn went from the one year old infant to eight years old in span of a three days. Soon after everything went back to normal or as normal as you can get these days. As our little tuna fish opened the door to get inside the house he was met by Lambo. The small five year old was running towards him. At first the brunette thought the kid had tried to fight Reborn his evil tutor only to rethink when he saw the child throw something at him.

All he saw next was a flash of something dark and two people running towards him.  
" Tsunayoshi!" a short green haired kid yelled out.  
"Vongola!" a blond haired teen yelled almost losing the lollipop that was in his mouth.  
Then Tsuna was blinded by pink smoke.

As the smoke cleared Lambo made or tried to make a escape only to be grabbed by the eight year old Verde. Spanner only watched while the small scientest tormented the young Bovino. Before realizing a small but very big problem at hand.

" Verde," the teen paused making sure he had the child looking at him before going on."it appears the Vongola wasn't the only person blasted... It looks like Reborn got blasted to."  
The blond teen watched as the green haired boy muttered something under his breath.  
" Spanner please call Uni. She has a meeting with Tsuna later so its better to tell her now."  
Verde said while watching the said teen run over to the phone and began to call Uni up.  
' I hope Tsu is okay... besides Reborn is not the only one claiming the tuna's ass for their own...' Verde thought to himself nd pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27

comment please~!  
tsuna: lazy bones.  
not lazy tuna~ spanner: then why is this short?  
because its up too the readers to decide~ tsuna : but you already have three chapters done and ur working on the four now?  
yep~ hehehe~


	2. Chapter 2 PART ONE!

Me: o my tunas! tsuna: wat? ME: i got reviews :3 reborn: so anwser them... me : okays~!

R3iga1004 : no one turns into a girl~ :3 just three guys~ GBMistressKio : u r so right~!

me: well thats all now time for the short ass part one of chapter two~!

Verde: warning ! she owns nothing~

Chapter two : part one!

Luce finally had some free time to herself after a long time (paper work mind you). So she decided to make herself a cup of expresso before everyone comes back from their missions. When suddenly between her and the kitchen a bright neon pink puff of smoke appeared. "Dame-Tsuna are you okay?" a familiar but child-like voice from the smoke asked. "I'm fine...what about you?" another voice from the smoke asked. As the smoke between her and these two outsiders began to clear she faintly saw the two outlines. One outline was a child while the other looked around the size of a young teen, so Luce didn't fear two much as she stepped forward. " Who are you? " she asked. She saw the teen flinch while the other took off what seemed to be a the smoke finally cleared she saw the teen had brown unruley hair and honey brown eyes which shined like a newborn childs whom to no cruelty of the world, and the other was wearing a suit with a orange dress shirt and the hat was a fendora with a orange ribbon round it, but the must shocking thing about the other (the child) was the sideburns. " Chaos Luce." the child greeted her. Luce's eyes wided with surprise at the child. " R-re-reborn? "

R27R27R27R27R27R27

"Luce this is my student . Tsuna this is Luce , she's the sky Arcobaleno." Said Reborn while lowing his fendora. Luce watched the teen smile and soon felt her face turn red. Before the teen could react to her blush she had pulled him into a big bear hug, Reborn lifted his fendora to watch in amusement of watching the scene before him.

me: on part two its R27R moment hopfully~! tsuna : great...


	3. Chapter 2 part two

**me: yayz part two ~**

**tsuna:great... just great**

**me: oh just give the warning!**

**tsuna: WARINING! fallen doesn't own khr...** _

** Chapter two : Part two**

A figure watched the scene unfold before it. As Luce finally released Tsuna from the hug she turned to the corner of the room.

" Welcome back! I would like you to meet our guest ! " she exclaimed cheerfully.

The figure snorted and turned its back to her. Tsuna watched as her face turned from a smile to a pout. But reborn just smirked at the figure knowingly, but Tsuna had another idea what that smirk meant...let's just say it hurts a lot and nightmares are created afterwards.

" Caiossu. I'm you ten years from now. And this child here is my student," he paused when the figure snorted again," he's Vongola Decimo."

Reborn smirked as his youngerself eyes wided in shock. Tsuna feeling those dark eyes turn towards him just scratched his cheek and blushed a cherry red shade. And one thought after seeing Tsuna blush like that was

_'Too Cute.' _

_R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R 27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R2 7R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27 R27R27R27_

So after explaining to Luce and the tyb (ten years back) Reborn why they where there, at the end of it Luce decided it would be better if they stayed with them.

Luce and Tsuna both stred as both Reborn's chatted wit each otherover their expressos'. Luce soon turned towards the brunette to see him smiling brightly at the two.

" So Tsuna, what do ou think of Reborn?"

"I was afriad of him at first when we met, but I look up to him. He's very dear to me, not only as the tutor he is but... I guess you could say I can't see life without him in it. My way of life and thinking changed for the better when he came into my life." Tsuna smiled sweetly recalling all the good times with the hitman.

Reborn turned to look at the brunette with a smirk after hearing what the boy said. While the 'adult' Reborn also watched the teen, he saw the brunette flinch and looked down at his arm. Leon was crawling up Tsuna's arm to the teen's sholder. The lizard licked Tsuna's neck making the teen giggle.

" Oi, Leon! That tickles you know!"

Luce busted out giggled like mad at the scene beside her, it was then she had a good look out the window she froze. It was nighttime already and Luce still hadn't found rooms for Tsuna and the little hitman yet. Reborn saw his boss in trouble and smirked when he saw the brunette yawning and one plus one equals two and his smirk turned into a twisted evil smile. Getting up from his chair he stalked up to Tsuna's seat and lifted the teen over his sholder and gave Luce a cunning grin.

" I'll take the both of them, besides my bed is big enough for four people anyways."

The child Reborn smirked at a pervy thought of Tsuna being sandwitched between them. The tyb Reborn placed one hand on Tsuna's ass and gave it a squeeze.

" I can walk you know." Tsuna said with a pout.

(Tsuna: Glare!

me: not today bunbun~.)

The hitman chuckled at the teen's pout (glare~).

" So...how old are you?" the man asked.

Tsuna stopped wiggling in his grasp and the boy wrapped both arms around the man's neck and closed his eyes. " I'm 15 years old." the Decimo mumbled quietly. The hitman stood in the middle of his doorway in shock that the brunette would tell him his true age and not lie.

" Because he really trusts 'us' with his heart and soul. So why don't we play a little game?"

Me : hahaha!

Tsuna: fallen?

me: hai?

tsuna: u know i hate u right?

me: hey u have two **TWO** Reborn's after ur arse ! i don't want to hear shit!

child reborn: hey at least she's the first to try ... right?

tyb reborn: yes... now dame-tuna~

tsuna: *hides behind fallen*

me: CYA LATER~! CAIO-BI~! nya~


	4. Chapter 3

**warning! khr is not mine sadly.**

**Preview of the next chapter!** **_**

" Welcome to the Namimori Aperture Science Center."

...

..

...

"Ano...Reborn is in his room."

...

..

...

..

"Please Tsuna, call me Mama Luce!"

**Me: trollin |3**

**Tsuna: why so glados? X3**

** : trolling ? really fallen...**

** : later today she will upload the chapter so dont worry ur little fan heads! :)**


End file.
